Collin's love
by hippybelle95
Summary: It's not everyday something magical happens. But for me it does. I'm not what I appear to be. I appear to be a normal guy well for the most part. But that's not the case you see I'm a wolf. A protector of the tribe a shapeshifter. It's not as weird as it sounds in fact there are some perks to the job. There is one perk that is debatable though...imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Evie's POV

Life isn't always easy. For some people good things just seem to happen but for others good things are rare. My name is Evie. I'm 19. I live on the Makah reservation with my younger Brother Avery & my Bestfriend Lilly. Life has never been kind to us & good things truly are rare to us. But all that is about to change...

Chapter 1

"Come on Lil you've been in there for hours!" My little brother screams to my best friend. "I'll be out in a second it takes a while to get ready when your aiming for perfection." She says in true Lilly fashion. "Come on guys there gonna start without us." I say. Just then the bathroom door flys open & out walks Lilly her long reddish brown hair has been styled in a loose curly updo with loose strands framing her face. Her dress is a low red V-neck dress that stops just above her knees. The dress itself is tight and figure hugging & it looks beautiful on her. I can't help but fill a pang of resentment when I see how beautiful she is. I could never look like that even if I tried. My short natural curly hair hangs down to my shoulders. The curls are the only thing natural about my hair however my hair is died a dark black and the ends are bleach blonde. But I love my hair because like me it's unique. My dress is a royal blue halter with a flowey high low skirt pairs with nude sandals. "You look stunning Evie." Lilly gushes. "Your only saying that because I let you pick my dress." I say with a roll of my eyes. "I still wish you would have let me do your hair and makeup. And I have some high heels that would look perfect with that dress." She says eyeing me up and down. "No I don't wanna be too fancy. How so we know this is a formal event anyway?" I ask as my best friend mouth falls open and her eyes bug out. "It's a wedding! Formal is practically in the title." She says. "Well my wedding won't be formal people can where there pajamas if they want for all I care." I say as she walks across the floor of our small hotel room in forks Washington and puts on black high heels that I could never walk in. "And that my dear is why I will be planning your wedding and setting a dress code." She says grabbing a neckless and putting it on me. "If your cousin is anything like you I'll be sure and say a prayer for her future husband." I say jokingly. "Please she's my second cousin were probably nothing alike. Although after seeing a picture if her soon to be husband I wish I was mare like her." She says checking her mascara. "I love weddings especially when the groom is Hot." She says and I give her a look. "What everyone knows Hot guys travel in packs." She says with a shrug. "I mean how perfect would it be if he just happened to have two single friends that were as gorgeous as him." She says. "Why do you need two?" I ask. "Not two for me silly. One for you and one for me." She says applying lipstick. "Well I'm ready. Lets get this thing over with." My little brother says. "I still don't know why I have to go. I mean it's not like I'll know anyone." He says shrugging. "You have to go squirt because your 14 & I'm your guardian." I say ruffling his hair. "The kids right lets go Lilly." I say heading for the door. "Who's wedding are we going too anyway?" My brother Avery asks. "My cousin Kiya & her fiancée Embry." Lilly says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we make our way to the wedding spot I can't help but notice the beautiful scenery. As we take our seats I notice that everyone is dressed similar to us. "See I told you Formal is practically in the title." Lilly whispers in my ear and I role my eyes. "Lilly dear I'm so glad you came." Says an older man as he makes our way towards us. "Uncle Rafe it's been so long how are you?"she says hugging him. "I'm good dear. I talked to your grandmother yesterday she said the doctors weren't giving her her much time. I so wish she coulda been here." He says sadly. "She loves your visits you know she looks forward to them for weeks." She says & as they talk I take the opportunity to go to the restroom. As I make my way there I look at the other guest and three girls instantly catch my eye. All three had on beautiful dresses the oldest girl looked to be in her late twenties her short dark hair had been done in finger waves giving it a 1940's fill. Her dress was a long flowey ice blue sweetheart neckline dress with a white sash at her waist. The youngest girl looked to be 12 & she had ice blue tea length dress with little flowers all over it and her hair was in loose curls that flowed down her back. The last girl looked about my age her hair was a beautiful bronze color and it had been curled to perfection she was wearing a soft lavender wrap dress with a sequin belt & sequin pumps a three gis were absolutely stunning & for the second time today I felt painfully plain but yet I was ok with that. I never was the type of girl to wanna fit in with the crowd I wanted to be an original one look at my hair could tell you that. I wasn't anybody else I was me and I was happy. "Excuse me ma'am. I'm so sorry." A tall dark figure says from behind me and I immediately turn to him. "I'm Brady. I really am sorry I was distracted." He says obviously troubled by something. "It's ok not a big deal i'll just get back to my seat." I say kindly. "Ok." He says and then he's gone. What was his problem anyway. I make my way back to my seat I notice that Lilly was right. Hot guys do travel in packs. "See I told you." Lilly says with a wide smile on her face. Before I can say anything else the ceremony begins. The woman in the ice blue dress makes her way down the isle with two other woman who look similar. Then The little girl comes down the isle throwing Lilly peddles. Followed by the bride. It's easy to tell that the couple is in love & I wonder if I'll ever get that. I glance at the grooms men they all look so handsome but then I look over at the rest of the grooms side. I notice the boy from earlier. Brady was it? He still looks very distracted and he seems to be avoiding looking at anyone but then I glance to his right & I see the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. But of course he doesn't even know I exist. I probably to different anyway . His hair is buzzed almost as if he was in the military his white long sleeve button down shirt with his ice blue tie and black pants make him look perfect. Soon I hear the cheers that break out all around me an I'm torn away from my mystery man. But my thoughts remain on him.

I hope every one liked this chapter.  
Thank you all so much for the comments and advice on my last story Embry's love which is the first book in the Love series so if you haven't read Embry's love you might be a little confused. If I get 10 reviews I'll post the 3rd chapter in Collin's POV this afternoon. Please review & thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Collin's POV

"Why do we have to dress up? We're not getting married." Brady wines. "Come on it won't be that bad. Besides I don't think we have a choice." I say. "Why can't I wear jeans?" He says. "Unless you wanna face the wrath of Emily & Leah I wouldn't recommend that." I say laughing. "Why should they care it's not there wedding it's Kiya's." He complains. "Because Kiya asked them to help her with everything."I say.

"But Why do I have to wear a tie?" Brady wines. "I'm with you man. But I don't think we have a choice." I say for the thousandth time as I put on my tie. "I just don't understand Why I can't wear jeans? It's not like i'm in the wedding." He wines again. "You can. But I don't think that's a good idea." I say shrugging. "So you've said." he says giving in and getting dressed. "I hate dressing up. It's the worst thing about weddings." He mumbles. "So what are you gonna do when you get married." I laugh. "That's easy I'm not gonna get married." He laughs. "That's funny because Embry and Kiya both said the same thing." I say. "Yeah but then he imprinted & everything changed blah blah blah." He says with an eye roll. Be careful Bray. You never know when you'll find your imprint. You could find your imprint here." Seth warns walking into the tent. "Please like that could ever happen." He says chuckling. "I'm with Brady. Imprinting is supposed to be rare. Maybe he'll never imprint." I say shrugging as we all walk out of our tent. All of the sudden two things happen number one Brady stops laughing when he locks eyes with a beautiful girl across the way & number two Seth laughs and says I told you so...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Brady are you ok?" I ask. "Who is she?" He asks breathless with a smile. "I'm not sure but I'll go ask Embry." I say. "No don't bother him it's his wedding day." Says jake as he and Renesmee walk to us. "Jake! It's good to see you man. Wow Nessie look at you. How are your guys?" Seth says. "We're fine." Renesmee giggles. "Hello Seth we miss you everyone sends there greetings." Jake says smiling. "My Daddy said to tell you you've been gone too long you must come visit." Renesmee says. "I just might have to take him up on that. Then again maybe I should stay here the whole imprinting thing seems to be all the rage." Seth says with a laugh earning a giggle from Renesmee. "How are you feeling Brady?" Jake asks. "Who is she. I have to know her name. She is so beautiful. I mean look at that dress. She's perfect." Brady wines in a rush still staring at the girl. Seth and I exchange a look and bust out laughing. " I'll never imprint. I'll never get married. Blah blah blah." I mock. "Shut up. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm going to ask Embry who she is." Brady says. "No you won't." Jake says earning a glare from Brady. "I'm going to find Clare and Leah." Renesmee says walking away. "Today Embry needs to stay focused on himself and Kiya. You can talk to her at the reception but you are to stay away from her other then that." Jake says. "Whatever you say almighty alpha." Brady mocks. "Brady why don't you take a walk." I suggest and he immediately leaves. "He can be hotheaded but he's a good guy." I say as he leaves. "He's lucky he found his imprint. Guess it's just you and me now." Says Seth playfully punching my arm. "I thought imprinting was supposed to be rare maybe we got that backwards." I say thinking aloud. "Do you want to imprint?" Jake asks. "I don't know. I mean it's not like it matters if I do or not. If its going to happen it will if I want it to or not." I say shrugging. "Your a good guy Collin. If you ever do imprint she's a lucky girl." Jake says. "We'll thanks. Uhhh I think I'll go find Brady." I say awkwardly. "Alright." Jake chuckles. I go off in search of Brady & I find him sitting in the back row across from his imprint. "Hey man you ok?" I ask. "Yes. I can't wait till the reception. "I'm sure you'll win her over." I say. "That's the plan." He says. Just then I notice a girl in a royal blue dress take the seat by Brady's imprint. What catches my attention is her hair it's so out there and intriguing that I instantly wanna know more about her& even though I haven't seen her face I know she's beautiful. As the wedding begins I think about the girl & I keep my eyes carefully trained on the couple getting married. Mainly because if I don't I know I'll star at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evie's POV

"Who is he?" Lilly asks from our table at the reception. Pointing to a group of guys. "The one staring at you? That's Brady." I say searching for my mystery man. " How do you know him? "She asks. "He ran into me when I was going to the bathroom." I say. "So you don't like him. Do you?" She asks. Just then I find who I've been looking for. He looks so handsome walking to the same group of guys Brady is standing with. "Oh I see. You have your eye on someone else." She says. "I have no idea what your talking about." I say earning a laugh from Lilly. "Well I think it's time that I go introduce myself to Brady. I'll see you around." And with that she's off and it's just me and Avery. "So Avery you ready to go?" I ask looking at my little brother who is currently sprawled out in a chair. "Do you even have to ask?" He says rolling his eyes. "Then lets go. I'll go get Lil." I say getting up. "Psssht she won't be ready to go." He says. "Will see about that." I say walking towards her. As I make my way there I can't help but be nervous and I'm not quite sure why. "Hey Lilly. Avery and I are ready to go." I say motioning to my brother. "Your leaving so soon?" I hear a voice from behind me. As I turn around to face the deep husky voice. I feel as if already know him like he's a part of me. As I get a look at him I can't help but smile because here he is. My mystery man. As I take in his beautiful chiseled features my breath is taken away by just how beautiful he really is. I save his eyes for last and as soon as my eyes find his I can't help but gasp. The whole world seemed to fade away asu stood there staring because for the first time in my life something made since. Something felt right. I couldn't explain it but in that moment my luck finally changed...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who are you?" I say my voice barely a whisper. "I can't believe it. I found you." He says in awe looking at me as if I'm gold. "You have been looking for me?" I ask in disbelief. "I didn't think you existed." He says looking both confused and relieved. "I don't understand. Who are you?" I ask perplexed. "Collin are you ok?" Asks a tall dark figure from behind him. " what's your name?" Collin asks me completely ignoring the stranger behind him. "I asked you first." I say. A mixture of shock and humor play across his face. "And he told you. Now what's yours?" He says laughing and crossing his arms. "Why don't you try and guess it." I say crossing my arms. "Hmmmmm Leah?" He says raising a brow and earning a laugh from the stranger behind us. "Lord help us all." Says the stranger. "Who are you?" I ask the stranger. "Who are you?" He says. "Who cares who I am! I'm leaving." I say angrily. "Wait! Don't go we're sorry. I'm Collin & this is Jacob." Collin says. "I'm Evie." I say. "It's very nice to meet you Evie." He says grinning from ear to ear. "Is it?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "She's a feisty one thats for sure." Jacob says laughing. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." He says winking at Collin. "Thanks alot Jake." He says rolling his eyes. "He didn't have to leave." I say looking after him. "Do do you like Jake?" He asks shaking. "No not at all! But he didn't have to leave because I am." I say. "Why are you leaving? Is it because of me?" He asks. "Uhhh no not because of you. I mean did I miss the memo where the whole world revolves around you." I say. "You really are a feisty one aren't you?" He asks. "Well I'm just gonna get my friend and go." I say walking towards Lilly. "Who's your friend?" He asks. I Motion towards Lilly who is currently flirting with Brady. "That's your friend? She's talking to my best friend." He says smiling. "We'll are best friends seem to have hit it off." I say walking towards them again. "Wait. I don't think she's ready to go and Brady will make she she gets back safe." He says but I look at him doubtful. "I promise." He says and I don't know why but I believe him. "Ok if your sure. But she's are ride." I say. "Are ride?" He asks. "My brother is with me." I say. "I can take you both back." He says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Of course." He says smiling. " I can't believe I'm gonna say this but ok. You can take us back." I would never admit it but I was actually happy with this turn of events.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Collin's POV

"So it's just the two of us now." Seth says as we eat cake. I take a brake from staring at the girl who for some reason holds all my attention to look at his face. As he stares off into space one expression lingers on his face pain. "You never know Seth maybe she is out there waiting for you right now." I say thoughtfully. He chuckles. "I used to think that Collin but now I'm not so sure." He says looking at me. "I've never seen you like this Seth. I'm not so sure I like it." I say playfully hitting his arm. "I think I'm gonna take the Cullen's up on there offer when Jake and Nessie leave so am I." He says. "Will you come back?" I ask in shock. "In time." And with that he gets up and walks away. As I sit there i'm left in shock. Seth's leaving? I'm not quite sure how to react let alone how the others will react. Maybe I should tell Brady but as I look to the spot where he Jake and Quil stand I notice a new addition has been added. Brady's imprint. I can't help but smile for my best friend I truly am Happy for him. As I sit there I can't help but look at the love around the room. The Bride and Groom are dancing as if no one else is watching. Rachel and Paul sit at a table deep in conversation stealing quick kisses from each other ever so often. Across from there table sit Jared & Kim. Kim has her head on Jared's shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile on her face as Jared has one arm draped around her shoulders and the other hand plays with her swollen belly with his eyes wide and a grin from ear to ear. It's funny I never thought Jared would settle down let alone be a very soon to be father. Sam is currently chasing there 2 year old son while Emily laughs. Emily calls her sons name and he immediately goes to her and jumps into her arms. As Sam comes over clutching his chest as Emily gives him a kiss on the cheek. Claire is dancing on Quil feet as he dances around and around as the laughter fills the air. Jake and Nessie are feeding each other cake. As Nessie looks away to look at Quil and Claire. Jake grabs some icing and as she turns back around he smears it on her face. Soon Nessie and Nake have joined in the laughter. As I look at all the other couples my eyes find her. She he is walking to the spot where Brady and his imprint stand. "Hey Lilly. Avery and I are ready to go." She says and I realize my feet have led me behind her. "You're leaving so soon?" I ask and I can't help the disappointment that drips from my words. She runs around and at first all her features are confused but her beauty is unmistakeable every feature so unique so intriguing so perfect. I drink in every details of her face but as look in her eyes I realize what I always knew the beautiful girl that has captured my attention has also captured my heart. She is my Imprint.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Who are you?" She says breathlessly. ""I can't believe it. I found you." I say in complete awe. "You have been looking for me?" She asks in confusion. "I didn't think you existed." I say honestly. "I don't understand. Who are you?" She asks questioningly. Before i can reply i feel a hand slap on my shoulder holding me back. I didn't realize it until that moment but we had gotten so close we were almost touching. It was like this girl and I were magnets slowly but surely being drawn together. "Collin are you ok?" Jake asks but I only ignore him. "what's your name?" I ask the girls d she immediately crosses her arms and gives me a look as if I've done something I will surely pay for later. "I asked you first." She says. At first I'm in shock then I can't help but laugh of course my imprint would have some fire in her. After all she is my imprint and I can't help but be relieved in a way I would rather her ave some spunk then be boring. " And he told you. Now what's yours?" I say laughing and crossing my arms to match hers. "Why don't you try and guess it." She says copping her head to the side crossing her arms even tighter. I I can't help but say the first thing that pops into my head. "Hmmmmm Leah?" I say in mock horror causing Jake to bust out laughing. "Lord help us all." Jake says hitting my arm. "And who are you?" She asks turning to him. "Who are you?" He asks right back. I see the flash of anger flicker on my imprints gorgeous face. "Who cares who I am! I'm leaving." She says turning away from me and I'm suddenly full of panic. "Wait! Don't go we're sorry. I'm Collin & this is Jacob." I say trying with all my might to keep her with me. "I'm Evie." She says giving me a sympathetic look. "It's very nice to meet you Evie." I say. Smiling at her. "Is it?" She asks sarcastically. "She's a feisty one thats for sure." Jake says chuckling. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." He says giving me a wink and leaving. "Thanks alot Jake." I say giving him a look. "He didn't have to leave." She says. And I feel my blood run hot as fury takes over me and I begin to shake. "Do do you like Jake?" I ask in pure fury. "No not at all! But he didn't have to leave because I am." She says and immediately calm. "Why are you leaving? Is it because of me?" I ask. Her look says it all. "Uhhh no not because of you. I mean did I miss the memo where the whole world revolves around you." she says. "You really are a feisty one aren't you?" I say laughing. "Well I'm just gonna get my friend and go." She says walking away. "Who's your friend?" I ask and she points to Brady's imprint and I can't help but smile. " That's your friend?" I ask. And she shakes her head yes. "She's talking to my bestfriend." I say. "It looks like our bestfriends have hit it off." She says. Walking towards them. "Wait. I don't think she's ready to go and Brady will make she she gets back safe." I say but she looks doubtful. "I promise." I tell her and she immediately relaxes. "Ok if your sure. But she's are ride." She says. "Are ride?" I ask. "Mine and my brothers." She says. "I can take you both back." I say. "Are you sure?" She asks. "Of course." I say smiling. " I can't believe I'm gonna say this but ok. You can take us back." She says. And I'm filled with happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Evie's POV

"Where is she? I thought we were leaving?" Avery wines. "We are but Collin is going to give us a ride back." I say motioning to Collin. Avery looks him up and down. "Who are you?" He asks him. "I'm Collin. Evie's friend and your ride. Whenever your ready Evie." He says cockily. "Alright man lets go Eve I wanna change. You can only expect me to wear dress clothes for so long before I become allergic to them." He says. "Allergic? To clothes?" I ask. "It's a guy thing. Isn't that right Collin?" He says. "Totally man I got my spare clothes in the truck." Collin says smiling at Avery then they fist bump. "Well if you to are done with your little bromance I'm ready to go." I say slightly annoyed. "Chill sis! Collin seems cool I need a dude to hang out with every once in a while. If I have to listen to how hot John Carter is one more time I just might inflict bodily harm." Avery says. "John Carter? As in the fictional charecter?" Collin asks laughing. "John Carter may be fictional but the guy the plays him is definitely not fictional." I say and Collin immediately stops laughing. "Lets go!" Avery says already walking outside. "Okay." Collin says obviously upset. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "Yeah of course I am why wouldn't I be." He says not looking at me already storming off after Avery. "Well at least your not bitter." I mumble after him. As we climb in to his old ford pickup truck I climb in the middle with Collin and Avery on either side of me. The ride isn't long but it's completely silent besides Avery giving Collin directions ever so often. "You know we only live a few hours from the Rez you could come visit whenever you want it would be a nice change of pace for me you know." Avery says. "Yeah man I'm off work every Thursday how about on Thursdays I come and hangout with you?" Collin says. "Really you would do that for me" Avery asks. "Of course you seem like a cool dude. I'm sure we can find something to do." Collin says. "Thanks Collin that sounds awesome." Avery says. And with that we pull up to our hotel room. "You go on in Ave I'll be right up." I say. "Okay. Goodnight Collin ill see you Thursday." He says. "Goodnight Avery! See you then." Collin says. I watch my younger brother walk up to the room and as soon as he goes in I turn to Collin. "Why would you tell my 12 year old brother that you would come see him every Thursday?" I ask him angrily. "Because I meant it." Collin says. "You and I both know your not gonna do that." I say upset. "Look I know you don't know me very well but I mean what I say. If I tell someone I'll be there on Thursday that's what I mean." He says. "Look Avery has been through alot. We are both tired of people making promises that they'll never keep." I say turning to storm off but he heaps my hand. "Evie I like you. And I like Avery. I won't be like everyone else. Nothing could keep me away from seeing you both on Thursday." He says locking his burning eyes with mine. "You don't even know where we live." I say looking into his eyes. "I'll find it. You just tell me what time to be there." He says smiling. "Can you be there at four?" I say before I know what I'm doing. "Of course." He says looking as if he just won something. "If you brake this promise you lose my trust and once you lose my trust there is no getting it back." I warn him shoving my finger in his face. "I will not do anything to lose your trust. Ever." He says with such passion my heart skips a beat. "I'll see you Thursday." He says kissing my four head and I quickly run up to my room. Ado stand there behind the door I feel something I haven't felt in years...happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been three days since the wedding. Three days since I met Collin. Three days since he told my brother he would come to visit him every thursday. I didn't believe that promise anymore now then I did then. I wish I did but I just can't. I know it's not fair of me to not trust Collin or think he is just lying but no one has ever kept a promise to Avery but me. And as of yet I had no reason to believe that would suddenly change. "Good morning Evie." Says Lilly with a smile. "Morning? Lilly it's two pm!" I tell her and she only giggles in return. "Did you just get home?" I ask her. "Yes but it's alright I was with Brady and Collin." She says looking in the fridge. "That's nice wait you were with Brady and Collin? " I ask. "Not like that Eve. But yes there best friends you know." She says plucking some grapes from a bowl. "How would I know that?" I say even though I did know they were friends for some reason I didn't want Lilly to know. "Because Collin told you." She says with an eye roll. "But anyway he said he was coming here to Avery tomorrow." She says. "He told you that?" I say in awe maybe u really didn't give him enough credit. "Yeah he asked for directions so I gave them." She says. "So you have been spending alot of time with Brady lately." I say despite to change the subject. "He's quite a guy. I've never met anyone like him it's like some force is pulling us together does that sound stupid?" She asks me. "No it sounds like a fictional ferry tale . Be careful lil." I warn her. "You worry to much. Besides I wanna hear about you and Collin." She says. "What! Me and Collin? There's nothing to tell." I say but my blush has already betrayed me. "You talk about him in your sleep you know?" She says flashing me a smile. "No I don't!" I say defensive. "Yes you do! You said you think he's hot." Avery says walking into the room. "The kids right you also said he was a good kisser tell me was that part of the dream or was that part from memory?" Lilly and Avery laugh. "Enough! And don't you dare mention this ever again especially to Collin you hear me!" I warn them. "We don't have to you already did." Avery says. "What?" I ask. "I guess I butt dialed him I'm pretty sure he heard everything." Avert says looking at his phone with a mixture of horror and humor on his face. "You didn't!" I ask mortified taking his phone sure enough Collin was on the other end panicked I quickly hang up. "I can't believe that just happened." Lilly says. "Is there any chance he didn't just hear all that?" Avery says. "Actually yes he said he left his phone at a friends. Maybe he hasn't gone to get it yet." Lilly says giving me a sympathetic smile. "So we just left a message?" Avery asks. "Ugh. How could this get any worse?" I ask burying my head in my hands. Little did I know it could get alot worse and in fact it was about too...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Here it was Thursday. The day had both dreaded and longed for. I had so many mixed emotions about seeing Collin again and yesterday's mishap had only made it worse. There was a slight chance he hadn't got the message yet. But he would eventually. Normally I didn't care what people thought of me. I had worked so hard to be that way and now it was like my protective shell had been completely deteriorated. Well at least where Collin was concerned. I grabbed some jeans and a red t-shirt and headed to the kitchen. "Hey sis I left your cereal on the table." Avery calls from the living room. "Ok thanks Ave. Hey don't get to upset if Collin doesn't show today ok. And if he does do not mention yesterday ok." I say grabbing a bowl and spoon. "Uhhh sis." Avery starts. "I mean it don't tell him about the message and don't you dare tell him that I talk about him in my sleep." I say flatly pouring my cereal in a bowl still never tuning to face my brother in the living room. "Ummm Evie." Avery says again almost pleading in his tone. "I mean it Avery he can never know. That would be so humiliating I say as I pour the milk in my bowl. "Evie I don't think." Avery begins. "What you don't think it would be humiliating if he knew that I dreamed he kissed me?" I ask. Just then Lilly came down the hall. "We'll I'm off to work. I'll see you guys later. Bye Avery oh hey Collin it's always nice to see you. Bye now!" She says and I'm frozen in a state of shock. I slowly turn around to face them. I feel the blush that is now on my face as i look at them. Avery is shaking his head but there's humor on his eyes. And Collin is beaming from ear to ear. You would think he just won the lottery. "Hey Evie. Collin is here." Avery tells me. "Good morning Evie." Collin says with a smile. I slowly pick up my breakfast and walk to my room. As soon as I get there I slam my door and put my bowl on my nightstand. I throw myself on my unmade bed then I grab a pillo scream in to it. This is just great now it doesn't matter if he ever gets the message cuz I just told him in person! I wish I could just crawl in a ball and disappear. This is so embarrassing!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had been hiding in my room for the past two hours just waiting for Collin to leave. I couldn't believe this is how I was spending my day off. After all this is my house. So Collin heard me say something's I wish he hadn't but I am an adult I just have to go out there and face him. I take a deep breath and walk quickly to the sink wear I place my breakfast bowl. I look around and I see no one maybe they left. I can't help the instinct relief I feel when I realize this fact. I grap the remote and turn on the Sabrina the teenage witch marathon and grab my computer. I go to log on but my screen is already been pulled up. I quickly check the history. Did I leave this up? As I scroll through the history I find that my private family files have been opened. I'm shocked and mortified by this discovery. I know someone else has seen this because I haven't opened this file in over a year. My mind is racing who could have done this. Then it hits me. The obvious answer who it has to be. the only person it could be...Collin! "Man I've had a good day! Promise you'll come back next week." Avery says but before Collin can respond I jump up off the couch. "No he is not coming back next week! He is banned! How could you that was private!" I scream at them. Collin buts his hands up defensively and backs up. "Evie I never got that message I heard you say it all this morning. It's not my fault don't punish the kid." He said pleading. "I could care less about that I'm talking about you looking at my private Family files on my computer!" I yell at him. "Evie I don't know what your" he starts. "Save it! I don't want you around Avery or me." I say. "Stop it Evie! He doesn't know what your talking about cuz he didn't do it. I did." Avery says. "What?" I ask. "You never wanna talk about it and when I ask you just change the subject. I know it's hard for you to remember and you just wanna forget but I need to know where I come from. It's not fair that I can't no anything about my mom or dad!" Avery screams At me. "I'm sorry Collin." I say turning away from my brother. "It's alright Evie." He says. And I walk outside to the porch swing. I'm sorry you had to hear that." I hear Avery say to Collin. "It's okay." Collin tells him. "I guess you wanna know about that now huh." Avery says. "Nah. It's not my business." Collin tells him. I can't help but smile at his words. I really didn't give him enough credit. "Evie has always took care of me and she never asks for anything in return but it's just kinda an unspoken law around here that you never ask about our family." Avery tells him. "Every family has secrets. Things they wish they could hide. Some people try to run away from some embrace it. But there are those who are forced to hide or forced to embrace it. It's not an easy task no matter which way you go if you ask my opinion." Collin says. "Which do you do?" Avery asks. "Both." Collin says. "What do you mean?" Avery asks him. "There's a handful of people in this world who don't ever truly get to choose there own path. There is a few in that group who are ok with that. But there is a handful in that group who hate it who always try to find a way out. I think if you and your sister were in that group you would be ok with it but Evie would always try to find away out." He tells him. "Why do you think that." Avery asks. "I guess you could say I can read people it's a gift." He says with a chuckle. "Your pretty smart you know." Avery tells him. "Thanks kid. Are you gonna be ok?" He asks him. "Yeah I'll be fine bye Collin." He says. "Bye Avery." Collin says walking outside sitting beside me. He looks at me and then with out a word he pulls off his t-shirt and hands it to me. "What's this for?" I asked perplexed. "Your crying and I don't know where you keep your tissue." He says with a shrug. I can't help but smile as I take in his bare chest he really is beautiful. "Thanks." I say. "Your welcome." He says smiling. "Not just for the shirt I mean thanks for everything." I say. "You heard all that huh?" He asks. "Yeah." I say. "I meant it all you know. I don't know your past but it doesn't matter to me I like Avery. And I like you." He says the last part quietly. "Avery really likes you and so do I. I'm sorry about this morning though." I say blushing. "Why it made my whole day." He says and I can feel my blush deepen. "You really are a good guy. aren't you?" I ask. "I try to be." Ha says and he slowly stands up. " I should probably get back." He says . "Be careful." I say standing up. "I always am." He says flashing me a smile as he looks into my eyes. And I can feel a pull a need to be near him a need to...love him. "Evie can I ask you something?" He says with burning eyes. Until this moment I didn't realize how close we were. "Yes." I whisper. "Can I kiss you?"...


	13. Chapter 13

Collins POV

"Evie can I ask you something?" I ask. We're so close just a few more inches and we'd be touching. "Yes." She whispers breathlessly moving ever so slightly closer to me. "Can I kiss you?" I ask nervously she widens her eyes and glances at my lips and then...

Three days earlier...

"I can't believe it. I imprinted I really imprinted. And she's so...incredible." Brady gushes for the thousandth time today. "Was I like this when I imprinted?" Quil asks with a mixture of humor and horror in his voice. "No of corse not Quil." Embry begins. "You were much worse." Paul and Embry finish in unison. And we all chuckle. "Please you have all acted like blubbering idiots one way or another." Leah says walking through the kitchen door of Sam and Emily's house. "Good morning Leah. How's Seth?" Emily asks. "I haven't talked to him since he left with Jake last night." She says grabbing a blueberry muffin and taking a seat beside me Jared. "Well now that we are all here I think it's time we get to business." Embry says. "Why are we all here again I mean Leah, Jared,Sam & I haven't phased in over a year." Paul says crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm well aware of that but now that Seth has gone I think it's important that we are all in the loop. After all you're still protectors regardless if you phase or not." Embry says. "I agree with Embry as former alpha I must say this is a good move its best for the pack & the tribe." Sam says patting Embry on the shoulder. "Of course you do." Leah says sarcasticly rolling her eyes and Brady and I can't help but chuckle at her actions. "Anyway we should all be on alert we don't have as many of us as before. if there is a surprise attack well I'm not gonna lie I'm worried." Embry says. "Give me a brake." Leah says slamming her hand down on the table. "There hasn't been any Vampires in the area in 5 years beside Nessie. Don't act like my brother taking a little vacation is putting the tribe in danger." Leah says angrily. "Come on lee lee that's not what he's saying." Sam says. "Shut up Sam." Emily and Leah say in unison. We all are taking a back that the girls spoke in unison but above that we can't believe Emily told Sam to shut up. "Don't call me Lee Lee." Leah says tears streaming down her face. "That's not fair Sam. For you to call her that you know what it does to her. It's bad enough she phased and we all know why she stopped how do you think it feels to be forever trapped in this place with your ex fiancé who is now married to your cousin. None of us know how that feels and I'm pretty sure none of us want too. So back off Sam." She spits the last part and storms off in the opposite direction Leah went. "Woah." Brady says. "I did not see that coming." I say. Sam shoots me his best icey glare and walks after his wife. "So is the meeting still on or can we leave now?" Paul says rubbing his hands together. "Uhhh yeah sure but everyone on the look out okay." Embry says and we all nod. "Brady take first shift Quil will relieve you in 10 hours." He says. "Awe man!" Brady wines getting up from his seat as we all leave. "How are things with your imprint?" Jared asks me as we walk outside. "She's a bit rough around the edges but other then that she's good." I say a small smile makes its way on my face. "You know you remind me a lot of Paul when he imprinted. I on the other hand was more like Brady." He chuckles. "We'll if she is anything like my Rachel your in for a very...entertaining life." Paul laughs. "Actually in some ways she reminds me of Leah." I say causing both Paul and Jared to stop in there tracks. "Entertaining life indeed." Paul says giving me a sympathetic look and walking away.

"Well that explains why you imprinted on her." Jared says with a chuckle. "What?" I ask confused. "She's a challenge. And if Sam's theory is right she needs you." He says with a chuckle and walks away leaving me perplexed. He was right Evie definitely was a challenge. And she did need me I could feel it. Two more days and I could go see her face to face but until then what would I do. "She's special isn't she?" Leah says coming out of the woods. "Yeah I think so?" I say. "Do you mind if I walked back with you?" She says playing with her hands. I can't help but hear the nervousness in her voice her tear soaked face is twisted in a way I've never seen before. She looks like she's in unbearable pain. "Sure I could use the company." I say. We walk down the road in silane and then she stops and looks at me. "I'm happy for you Collin. You've always been nice to me. You understand me more then the others or you try to at least." She says looking at her feet. "What's going on Leah?" I ask her. "I wanna leave. But I can't." She says sadly looking at me as another tear rolls down her cheek. "I know this is hard for you. I can't even imagine. I'm sorry Leah." I say sincerely. "I know you are Collin." She says with a smile."Do you know the reason I can't leave?" She asks me. And I'm taken a back everyone knows Leah can't leave the Rez but know one knows why. "I'm too scared." She whispers. "What?" I asked. "I tried to leave right after Nessie was born. I left for 3days and I came running back home. As soon as I got back I begged Jake to alpha order me hear forever." She says. "But why?" I ask. "Because I went looking for an escape. I wanted something or someone to make me forget." She says tears falling from her face. "You were looking for your imprint." I say. "I found him." She said. "What?" I ask in shock. "His name was Caleb he was from a Rez in Texas he had family on the Makah Rez he was visiting. He was perfect." She said dreamily staring off into space. "Wait you imprinted how does no one know." I ask in a rush. "I've done my best to block it. It's why I stopped phasing I thought it might brake the imprint." She said. "You wanted to brake your imprint. "He was married. Her name was Sarah. She was pregnant with there first child a little boy. They were so happy." She said crying again. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. "She was my friend. She was so nice to me. She invited me for dinner with her family. And I imprinted on her husband. It was so strange for a day I was Sam Sarah was me & Caleb was Emily. For the first time I could see his side I understood the uncontrollable tug the need to be with him. But the difference was I had been Sarah she was me I knew what that felt like and I couldn't do that to her or him or there baby. So I ran home and you know the rest." She said staring off into space. "Did it go away when you stopped phasing." I ask her. "No." She whispers. "Why'd you tell me." I ask her. "Because Caleb's family on the Rez was his sisters children. She died giving birth to her son and ever since then there father had been abusive he and his wife had moved there to take care of his niece and nephew. But they were having problems the girl had put up walls she was cold she didn't show affection she didn't know how. In her mind everyone she'd ever loved had let her down." She said sadly. "That's awful." I say not understanding. "Collin the little girl. Caleb's niece. It's Evie."...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As I lay in my bed Leah's words haunt me. Everything she said is so real so painful it's hard to take in. I never knew she left for three days let alone found an imprint. Did anyone know? I wonder. Does she expect me to keep her secret now? Why did she trust me with such a thing? My mind races to find answers but none come. I can't help but think of Evie. There is so much I don't know about her. Will I ever truly know anything about her? Did Leah meet her? If so what part did she take in her life? Just as I ask myself that question I hear a soft knock on the door. I walk down the Stares trying to be quiet. As I reach the door I half expect it to be Leah. Nothing could have prepared me for who it was though. As I pull the door open I take in the site on front of me. A young woman about twenty one stands crying.

Her long black hair hangs just past her shoulders in natural straight locks. Her deep chocolate brown eyes are flooded with tears and her expression almost looks as if she is in immense pain. The thing that shocks me the most is that she doesn't say a word she just stands there silently holding her swollen tummy. It almost seems as though she doesn't see me at all she is looking past me searching for someone else. But I'm the only one here. "Can I help you?" I ask the stranger. She jerks as she hears my voice as if she forgot I was here. "Where is he?" She whispers softly. "Where is who?" I ask. "Caleb." She says and I instantly know who she is talking about. "Leah's friend." I say simply but as soon as the words come out I know I've said the wrong thing. "No she doesn't even know him! They are not friend! She was supposed to be my friend! He is my husband! How could she take him away from me!" She screeches "How could he let her?" She whispers helplessly. As soon as she says the words I hear the laughter from the living room & I'm shocked no one is here. I'm alone. "He's here. You lied to me." She says as she brushes past me on her way to the living room. I can't say anything I'm to stunned. "Sarah?" A male voice asks who I can only assume is Caleb. "How could you?" Sarah asks him. "I'm so sorry." He says defeated. "You said you loved me that you'd protect me. All you have ever done to me is lied. Did I mean nothing to you? Did are son mean nothing to you?" She asks. As she asks him these things I can't help but notice the agony that all to clear on his face. I glance at Leah the unshed tears are visible in her eyes. But there's a hardness in her expression I know all too well. "Why are you still standing here?" Leah asks Caleb. He looks as if she had smacked him across the face. "What do you mean?" He asks her. "She's your wife. She is going to mother your son. Why would you give that up for me?" She says the tears betraying her true feelings. "Leah." He says moving towards her but she only backs away. "I don't want or need your sympathy & I will not except it! She needs you." She says her voice breaking on the last part. "Leah I'm sorry." Is all he says as he walks to Sarah and gives her a hug. I glance at Leah not sure what to say or do. But when I look at her she runs past me out of the house. I follow her calling her name. But she never responds. As we go up the winding path I know exactly where we are headed. As we reach the porch of the all to familiar house I can't help the since of dread I suddenly feel. She yanks the door open and rushes inside to the kitchen where we have been so many times. "How could you do that to me?" She yells at Sam who is helping Emily put dishes away. "What are you talking about?" He asks her. "How could you just give in to the imprint and forget me so easily?" She says tears spilling out. "You wouldn't understand it Leah I can't explain it? It's just hard to ignore your imprint. I can only hope one day you'll find yours and forget me." He says genuinely. "I found him." She whispers. "What?" Sam and Emily say in unison. "I found him." She says again. "Have you told him?" Sam asks. "He knows."She says. "What's he like?" Emily asks. "Something's wrong with me." Leah says. "What do you mean?" Sam asks. "I imprinted on him. I know he feels the imprint not as much as I do of course but he feels the pull . Yet he can so easily walk away back to the one he really wants." She whispers. "Leah, I don't know what to say." Sam says. "That's all you can say? You don't know what to say? How about you don't know how this feels. You have no idea what it's like to love someone who totally rejects you. I've lost my fiancé and my imprint. They didn't want me at least not enough. It was so easy for him to brake the imprint for the girl he really loves. It brings everything back just like it happened yesterday. Did you ever really love me?" She says in a rush. Sam looks stunned he can't seem to find the words. He just stands there looking at her as if she grew another head. "You don't know what to say right?" She says with venom dripping from every word. "You can't even tell me you loved me before her you can't say it was all a joke? All you had to do was answer and you won't! I hate you!" She says screaming at him at the top of her lugs she runs outside and I follow her again. We travel deep in the woods before she turns to look at me. "Did you enjoy the show? I guess it was pretty funny huh? Just one big joke." She says. "I didn't find it funny at all." I tell her honestly. "Am I supposed to believe that? Why should I trust you?" She asks. "I'm not like them. I wanna be your friend. I wanna help you." I say with shrug. "Ha I've heard it all before. Your all the same." She screams. "What do you mean I ask confused as Leah suddenly changes from Leah to a small girl I'd say no older then ten. "Grown ups all you do is tell lies!" The child screams at me. Just I'm about to answer she again changes. Into a form I know all to well a girl I see every time I close my eyes. She's a grown up version of the little girl it's Evie. "Your a the same. You brake promises. You lie. And you don't even care. Do you are about anything?" She whispers. "Your wrong I care. I care about you." I tell her honestly. "What makes you so different then the others?" She asks me. I can't say anything I don't know what to say. "Oh I see you don't lie. You just keep secrets." Her statement sends chills down my spine she sees right through me. I wish I could just tell her everything now but I can't. "Your just like the rest." She says in disgust be fore she disappears. I search frantically for her but she is gone... I wake up in a cold sweat. It was a dream it was all a dream but it had to mean something. I feel it in my gut. There is one thing that I take from this dream that I know instantly. Evie is more like Leah then I could have ever imagined...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The day had finally arrived. The day I'd get to see her. Thursday had slowly but surely finally arrived. I hadn't had much sleep since I'd had the dream tho. There were so many things that didn't add up that I didn't know. But I just couldn't bring myself to ask Leah. She had already told me more then she had too it didn't feel right to ask for more. "Collin, are you here?" Embry asks walking in my house. "Yeah I'm here just about to leave tho." I say. "I thought you might be. That's actually why I came." He said with a kind smile. "What do you mean?" O great here we go again I think. "We'll I just thought it might be nice to talk to someone about it all. Every imprint situation is different but they all have one thing in common. The imprint needs us." He states simply. "What do you mean." I ask. "In one way or another they need us even if they don't fully believe it." He says. "I don't know that much about Evie. But I want too." I say honestly. "We all Handel imprinting differently lord knows I didn't handle it as I probably should have." He laughs. "I better get going." I say. "I just wanted to caution you. Imprints can be very delicate even if they don't know it. They need to be reminded every once in awhile that there the one you wanna be with. Sometimes I think Kiya knows how I feel about her because we're marred & because she's imprint but she still needs me to tell her how I feel. I thought that might be something you could use with Evie. Just remember sometimes the toughest girls can be the most delicate." He says patting my shoulder before he leaves. His words give me more things to ponder on my way to Evie's. My mind races with unanswered questions as I drive my truck down the highway. When I reach the driveway of Evie's house I suddenly realize the time it's early in the morning to early I suppose. As I sit there I try to think of ways to pass the time. I grab the cellphone I keep in the glovebox for emergencies. As I look at the screen I realize I have a voicemail. I click to see who it's from and it's Avery. I suddenly feel a since of doom. What If he changed his mind what if he didn't want me to come today. What if Evie didn't want me to come today. I hit play on my phone to hear the msg and I hold my breath praying for the best. At first all i hear is mumbling and then I hear Evie. "What! Me and Collin? There's nothing to tell." She says a little to fast a little to defensively. "You talk about him in your sleep you know?" Says another voice who I assume is Lilly. "No I don't!" She says. And I can almost see the blush that I'm sure is on her face. "Yes you do! You said you think he's hot." Avery says adding to the conversation. i can feel the grin that has appeared on my face and i chuckle to my self. i didn't realize to this moment just how much I liked that kid. " The kids right you also said he was a good kisser tell me was that part of the dream or was that part from memory?" Lilly says and i can hear Lilly and Avery laugh. "Enough! And don't you dare mention this ever again especially to Collin you hear me!" Evie says. As the words come out the message ends. And I can't help but smile. Maybe I have more of a chance then I realized. I glance at the clock it's 8o'clock. I guess that time is ok. The truth is I just can't stand to be in my car anymore. I walk to the porch and hesitantly knock on the door. Avery pulls the door open before I can knock twice. He stands there grinning. "Collin! You made it!" He practically screams. "I told you I would." I chuckle. "You sure did. Come in come in. I'm starved. Are you hungry?" He asks. "I'm always hungry." I laugh. We walk in the kitchen and both fill are bowls full of cereal. "So where is your sister?" I ask. "A sleep probably. Why?" He asks grinning at me. "No reason just curious." I say. "You like her don't you?" He asks with a grin. I can't help but smile. Thinking about the message makes me chuckle. "You got the message didn't you?" He asks me with wide eyes. Before I could answer I heard a door open softly. I could hear footsteps as they moved towards the kitchen. And then I saw her. She never looked up. But I desperately wanted her too. "Hey sis I left your cereal on the table." Avery says never taking his eyes from mine. "Ok thanks Ave. Hey don't get to upset if Collin doesn't show today ok. And if he does do not mention yesterday ok." She says catching both are attention. "Uhhh sis." Avery starts. "I mean it don't tell him about the message and don't you dare tell him that I talk about him in my sleep." She says flatly pouring her cereal in a bowl still never tuning to face my me or Avery in the living room. "Ummm Evie." Avery says again almost pleading in his tone. "I mean it Avery he can never know. That would be so humiliating She says pouring her milk in the bowl. "Evie I don't think." Avery begins. "What you don't think it would be humiliating if he knew that I dreamed he kissed me?"She asks. Just then Lilly came down the hall. "We'll I'm off to work. I'll see you guys later. Bye Avery oh hey Collin it's always nice to see you. Bye now!" She says winking at me. Evie slowly turns around to face me her face bright red. Almost identical to the shirt she has on. Before Ivan say anything she has grabbed her bowl and practically sprinted to her room. "I guess it doesn't matter now that you got the message." Avery says. "That was definitely better then the message." I say grinning so wide I'm afraid my face is going to fall apart...

Hey guys! I know I've not done my best with updates on this fanfic but I hope you all forgive me! I've tried my best to make my past 2 chapters extra Long to make up for lack of updates...however it would mean the world to me if I could have at least 25 reviews before my next update. The next chapter will be about the kiss. If there was a kiss that is. If I get more then 25 reviews I will make sure that it is by far my longest chapter yet! All I need is 11 more reviews! Please make it happen! It would mean the world to me!


End file.
